


9. Sad Kiss

by Danny_droid



Series: 12 Kisses Challenge (April 2019) [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hospitalization, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Hurt Steve McGarrett, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Please Don't Kill Me, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Protective Steve McGarrett, Sad, Song Lyrics, The Author Regrets Nothing, Undercover Missions, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_droid/pseuds/Danny_droid
Summary: Steve and Danny go undercover inside a New Orleans' gang, with the intention of finding some possible connection towards a list of crimes that were happening in Honolulu, Hawaii. What could possibly go wrong?Apparently, /everything/.[12 Kisses Challenge - Day 9]





	1. Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Ohh God, you guys are /so/ going to kill me after this one ówò oops? This was supposed to just have one chapter, but I ended up separating it in two.
> 
> The main prompt is [here](https://wyseink.tumblr.com/post/169447349295/kiss-prompts-for-writers-and-artists) and I used a BUNCH of extra prompts: [this one (36)](https://hobbylark.com/writing/99-Starter-Sentences), [this one](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/70/24/5e/70245e76992fa872bb25aa02f1ac36ac.jpg), [this one](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/df/56/33/df5633cdb8a60b38ff42aa67a3d14588.jpg) and [this one](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/90/d8/f7/90d8f72243f411fc8e1d925cd0841316.jpg). What am I doin' with my life......
> 
> I used the song ["Say Something" by A Great Big World & Christina Aguilera](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2U0Ivkn2Ds) \- it always makes me cry but I love it TT_TT 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated <3
> 
> PS: This is probably one of my favorite fanfics I've ever written uwu
> 
> EDIT: THANK YOU FOR 1K+ HITS <3 <3

It was supposed to be just a normal undercover mission. Steve and Danny _only_ would have to infiltrate a New Orleans’ gang and find if that gang had any connections towards a list of crimes that were happening in Honolulu, Hawaii. Everything was going according to the planned – though Danny kept complaining it had been _way_ _too easy_ to join the gang – until it _wasn’t_. Somehow, their covers had been exposed and now they were under gunfire inside one of the gang’s warehouses.

 

Steve only had time to dodge a bullet, before he heard Danny scream. Turning around, he noticed Danny was leaning against a wall and clutching at his chest, blood dripping from a wound that formed there. _Shit._ He ran to the blond, grunting when one of the bullets hit his leg. Pain passed through Steve’s body, though, he ignored it and kept running towards his best friend.

 

“Danny, Danny!” the man was on the floor, the sound of bullets echoing through the walls. “Shit, Danny –”

 

“I’m – I’m fine, Steve,” Danny said, teeth clenching and brows furrowing, but Steve knew better – it was _a big, fat lie_. “Just –”

 

More bullets were shot, passing _way too close_ to the men. _Shit, shit, shit!_ They _had_ to go.

 

“Danny, can you walk?”

 

“I – think so,” Danny tried to, but he immediately fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

 

They couldn’t stay there, but leaving seemed too dangerous. _Crap_ , there was no other choice. Luckily enough, Steve had researched the city, so he knew there was a hospital roughly eleven blocks away from the warehouse they were in.

 

Steve took off his shirt and carefully tied it up against Danny’s wound, making sure he made enough pressure so it would stop the bleeding.

 

“Danny... I’m sorry, but I have to do this,” Steve grabbed Danny bridal style and, even though that made the pain in his leg worsen, he endured it and carried the man out of the warehouse, careful to dodge the bullets that were still being shot at them.

 

Eleven blocks was a long way to run, especially while carrying a dyin – an _injured_ partner and – probably – being followed by a _not-pleased-at-all_ gang, but Steve had to stay strong, he _had_ to save Danny. The wound in his leg throbbed with each step, but the commander just did his best to ignore it – Danny’s safety was more important.

 

“Ste... ve,” Danny mumbled, shirt drenched with blood.

 

“Shh, now, Danno. Save your energies.”

 

“No, I have –” he grunted, pressuring the wound and panting. “Steve... promise me something.”

 

“Of course, Danno. Anything – no, _everything_ for you.”

 

“If... if I die, promise me you’ll take care of Gracie and Charlie.”

“No, Danno, don’t think about that. You _are_ going to survive. You’re going to be okay. I’m taking you to the hospital and you’re going to get yourself fixed in no time.”

 

“Steve, let’s –” Danny winced, “face the reality here, babe… I’m not going to make it.”

 

“Yes, you _are_ , Daniel,” Steve looked sternly at his partner. “You _are_ going to make it, I am _not_ letting you die on my watch!”

 

“Steve, I’m _dying_!” that statement was followed by an intense cough, blood dripping from the detective’s mouth. Steve could barely hold onto the man anymore. “I am – dying and there is _nothing_ you can do about that,” Danny huffed. “I knew this day would come, just… not _this_ soon.”

 

“Danno, don’t – don’t say things like that,” Steve held onto Danny tightly, taking a shortcut through an alleyway. His leg almost gave out when he turned into the alleyways, but Steve managed to keep going, to keep _running_. He kept his mind set in one objective: arrive to the hospital in time to save Danny. Everything seemed to disappear as he ran, the only thing he could hear were the grunts Danny would make from time to time. “How – How are you holding up, Danno?”

“I’m – fine… For a man who’s dying,” he chuckled dryly. “Trying to… forget the pain. Though, pain… is just… a construct of… the mind…” Danny’s voice started to fade, the detective’s words almost making no sense. He sighed. “Steve…”

 

“Yeah, Danno?”

 

“I need… to ask you… something…” blue orbs watched the commander through heavy-lidded eyes. “Please, tell Charlie… tell him I hid the candy in… the fourth cabinet on the kitchen, ‘cause he… couldn’t reach it. But don’ let him eat too much. Charlie gets… high on sugar. And…” another fit of bloody cough took over the detective, shuddering the man so hard he almost fell out of Steve’s arms.

 

“Hey, hey, Danno. Stop talking, save your energies,” Steve panted, the pain on his leg getting worse and almost unbearable. “We’re almost at the hospital.”

 

“No, I have – I need to tell you something… else,” Danny protested, eyes closing. “But I’m… so sleepy.”

 

_Say something, I’m giving up on you  
I’ll be the one, if you want me to_

 

“I know, I know. But please – _please_ – keep looking at me, okay?” Steve pleaded, tears streaming down his face. “Look at me, Danno.”

 

_Anywhere, I would’ve followed you  
Say something, I’m giving up on you_

 

The blond did, eyes barely opening, and he cracked a painful smile at the commander. “Steve, I need to tell you something. I – I’ve wanted to… tell you before, but… I never had the b-balls to do so…”

 

_And I am feeling so small_  
_It was over my head_  
_I know nothing at all_

 

“What is it, Danno?” Steve could already see the silhouette of the hospital, so he forced his legs to run _faster_.

 

“I love you.”

 

The Hawaiian was surprised with that statement. Was that Danny’s way to say goodbye? “I… love you, too, buddy.”

 

“No, not in… the _buddy_ way,” he shook his head. “In the _I-want-to-kiss-you-and-hold-you_ way… In the _I-want-to-date-you_ way… In the _I-want-to-have-sex-with-you_ way.”

 

_And I will stumble and fall_  
_I’m still learning to love_  
_Just starting to crawl_

 

“Danny…”

“I know this is… selfish of me, but… Steve, if I survive… _please_ , go on a date with me,” tears ran down Danny’s cheeks, that painful smile back on the blond’s face. Steve _hated_ to see Danny in that way.

 

“Danny, I – of course. I’ll go on a date with you, ‘cause you _are_ going to survive.”

 

A blood-covered hand came up to touch the commander’s cheek softly, a broken _thank you_ coming out of Danny’s mouth. That hand fell down to his side, the detective’s eyes closing as his body went limp. _No, no, no!_ It was _not_ happening! Danny was _not_ going to die! **_NO!_**

****

_Say something, I’m giving up on you  
I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you_

 

The hospital was _so_ _close_ , yet it felt _so_ _far away_.

 

“Danny, Danny, listen to me!” Steve called, however he got no response. “Danny, _please_! I love you, Danno! You hear me? I _love_ you! You _can’t_ die! You _won’t_ die!” Steve sobbed, grabbing Danny’s face towards his own, planting a kiss on the man’s cold, blood-covered lips. “I love you, Danny…”

 

_Anywhere, I would’ve followed you  
Say something, I’m giving up on you_

 

“HELP! HELP!” Steve screamed with all he had, holding tightly to Danny’s lifeless body. “SOMEBODY HELP!!”

 

_And I will swallow my pride_   
_You’re the one that I love_   
_And I’m saying goodbye_

 

He stumbled to enter the hospital, a small pool of blood forming on his feet. Steve’s eyes started to close, his head spinning. _Fuck_ , not _now_. He _needed_ to make sure Danny would be okay.

 

_Say something, I’m giving up on you_   
_And I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you_

 

Nurses started to run towards them, Steve could make out some words, but barely. His eyelids felt heavier and heavier as the seconds went by.

 

_And anywhere, I would have followed you_   
_Oh, oh, oh, oh say something, I’m giving up on you_

 

Danny... Danny needed to be okay. He _needed_ to live. He needed...

 

_Say something, I’m giving up on you_

 

Danny being taken away from his arms was the last thing Steve felt, before everything went black.

 

_Say something_


	2. The Fluff After The Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo yeah... I didn't manage to post this chapter yesterday........... TT-TT I'm /so/ sorry! But there you have it - the fluff after the angst.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (This turned out /so much longer/ that I intended... whoopsie?)

Steve woke up with a constant _bip_ pounding in his head. He opened his eyes with a grunt, trying to adjust them to the dim light of the room. Looking around, Steve noticed he was in a hospital room. Why was he – _oh, shit!_

 

“DANNY!” Steve screamed, sitting up on the bed and trying to free himself from all those _wires_ , the constant, calm _bip_ being taken over by a strong, wild, bomb-like _bip-bip-bip-bip._

 

A nurse entered the room just as Steve was about to get up from the bed. “Sir? What are you doing? You can’t get up!” she walked closer to the man, trying to force him to lay down again.

 

“I need – _Danny_ –” Steve breathed out, gulping hard. “Where is he? Is he okay?”

 

The nurse sighed. “Detective Williams is in surgery right now. The wound was deep but, luckily, it didn’t affect any vital organ or artery.”

 

“Thank God.”

 

“Now, as for you, Commander McGarrett –” the nurse started to explain the procedures that were made to _fix_ his own wounds, though Steve barely listened. His mind was focused on the events that had happened – wait, for how long had he been out?! The man made sure to ask that to the nurse. “You were out for roughly three hours, Commander.”

 

Three hours… The average surgery time was five hours – however, it could change – which meant it’d only take roughly two more hours until Danny’s surgery ended. Steve took a deep breath, still pretending to listen what that nurse was saying. The only important thing in his mind was Danny’s well-being. Thinking about Danny… he had confessed his love for Steve and the man had promised him a date. Steve had been crushing on Danny for _so long_ it felt crazy to know Danny felt the same. Or could it have been just in the heat of the moment? But Danny seemed so sincere! Steve grunted, receiving a _pity look_ from the nurse.

 

“You’re not listening to a word I’m saying, so I’ll let you rest now,” she said. “Touch that button if you need anything,” and she left.

 

Steve didn’t know what he could possibly do to pass the time, so he just decided to turn on the TV and see whatever show was on. He had noticed a police officer staying outside his room, the team had probably already informed the hospital about… _not-so-classified_ details of the mission. The team… Steve hoped everyone was okay back home, but he knew he’d be called out for not going to the mission with some sort of _extra_ backup.

 

**~x~**

 

A _honk_ outside woke up the commander. Shit, had he fallen asleep? Grunting, Steve noticed the sky was already dark outside. Just how many hours had passed? What time was it?

 

Steve almost felt like he was having a _déjà vu_ , as the same nurse from before entered the room.

 

“I see you’re awake, Commander,” a small, playful smile adorned her face. “And no, you are _not_ the only one who’s feeling a _déjà vu_ ,” Steve managed to crack a smile at the woman. She approached the bed, starting to make some _routine checks_ and scribbling on a notepad. “Well, Commander, I must inform you that Detective Williams is already out of the surgery and is currently stable. You can go see him if you so please, but I’ll let you know he’s still unconscious, though he might wake up any time now. By the way, I’m sure you already noticed… There’s an officer outside yours and the detective’s room, as we already have some information about the case you were working on. It’s just for precaution and was ordered by the Governor of Hawaii.”

 

“Yeah, thanks,” taking a few gulps of water from the cup that stayed next to the bed, Steve accepted the nurse’s help and sat down on the bed. She gave him the option to use either a wheelchair or crutches, and the commander ended up choosing the crutches. The nurse helped – _followed_ – him to the room where Danny was kept and then left Steve on his own, by the man’s request. Entering the room, Steve was overwhelmed by the constant _bip_ of Danny’s heart, a reassurance that the man was okay, was _alive_. Steve took a deep breath, eyes filling with tears.

 

Sitting on the chair close to the bed, there was a doctor, scribbling at his own notepad. “Ah, I see you’re awake, Commander McGarrett. I’m Doctor William Morrison,” the doctor got up from the chair, gesturing for the commander to sit on it. “Please, take a sit. I was already leaving, anyway,” Steve ended up accepting, giving the doctor a handshake. Then, Doctor Morrison explained the surgery and Danny’s situation. “Well, I should go now. It was a pleasure to meet you, Commander. Unfortunately, under such conditions.”

 

After the doctor left, Steve scooted the chair closer to the bed where is partner laid. “ _Danno_ ,” he whispered, grabbing the blond’s hand. “I’m – I’m so glad you’re okay. You really got me scared, y’know?” Steve sighed, his eyes filling with tears – again. “I – I was _so_ scared, Danno. So scared to lose you… I can’t – I can’t lose you, Danny, you mean the world to me. I can’t lose you…” resting his head close to the man’s chest – careful not to hurt him, of course – Steve closed his eyes, listening to the calm beat of Danny’s heart. _Danny was alive._

 

Danny woke up shortly after, feeling the weight of _someone_ close to himself. _Steve…_ Danny’s head felt heavy and he felt some discomfort all over his body, but he was _alive_. All thanks to Steve – and the docs… As if feeling Danny waking up, Steve lifted his head and looked at the man, realizing that, indeed, he was awake.

 

“Danny!” Steve hurried to wipe the tears away from his face. “How – How are you feeling?”

 

“Ti… red,” Danny’s voice was still slurred, so Steve helped him sit up and grabbed the cup of water that was close to the bed – like in _his room_ – and a straw, lifting it up to the detective’s lips. “Thanks,” Steve just nodded, biting his lip and diverting his gaze from the other. Why was he so shy out of a sudden? “How long have you been here?”

 

“Just a few minutes…”

 

Danny nodded. “Are you okay?”

 

Steve scoffed. “I’m the one who should be asking that. After all, you’re the one who almost…” he trailed off. Even the thought of Danny… _dying_ terrified him.

 

“Thank you for saving me,” the man grabbed Steve’s hands in his, small smile on his face, and Steve just nodded, still biting his lip. Danny sighed. “Why are you so nervous?”

 

“I’m not nervous.”

 

“You are, Steve. You’re makin’ aneurysm face,” Danny reached with one of his hands to touch Steve’s face – flashbacks of the previous hours passed through the commander’s mind, Danny’s blood-covered hand touching his face. His breath hitched. “Hey, hey, babe! What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing, just –” Steve groaned, taking Danny’s hand away from his face, burring his head in his own hands. “It’s – nothing.”

 

“ _My ass_ is nothing, Steven! What’s wrong?! Are you hurt?!”

 

“Your ass is _not_ nothing, it’s so damn squeezable…” Steve mumbled. “But – that’s not the point.”

 

“Steve…” Danny tried to get closer to his ~~loved one~~ best friend, wincing in pain as he did so.

 

“Hey, you can’t make too much efforts, lay back down,” Steve pressed his hands – lightly – on the detective’s chest, pushing him down on the bed. Steve sighed. “I’m sorry, Danno, I was just – just – _ugh_ , I don’t know! I just – _fuck_!”

 

“Steve, babe,” Danny tried to touch the man’s face, now afraid Steve would push him away again, but the Hawaiian didn’t. Danny caressed his cheek, thumb making circular motions on the other’s cheekbones, trying his best to reassure his partner. “It’s okay, babe. I understand.”

 

“You do?”

 

“I do.”

 

Steve never let anyone see him in such a vulnerable way – except Danny. He trusted Danny more than anyone – no matter what life threw at him, he _knew_ he could _always_ count on his partner and now… Danny almost died, for fuck’s sake!

 

“Danno?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I love you,” Steve looked deeply into those beautiful blue eyes who belonged to an even more beautiful Jersey man. “I love you _so fucking much_.”

 

“Do you, really?” a smile played on Danny’s lips. “’Cause that’d make me the happiest man in the world.”

 

“I do, Danno, I do. I love you!”

 

“I love you, too, Steve. Now, c’mere.”

 

Steve leaned in, capturing Danny’s lips with his own. _Finally_. He waited for _so long_ to have the chance to kiss ~~his best friend~~ the one he loved, and now he _finally_ did. They kissed for a long time, though just kept everything chaste and innocent, never crossing the lines to _something more_.

 

“Hm, just for the record?” Steve broke the kiss, although still stayed _inside_ Danny’s personal bubble. “I’m going to take you up on that date, y’know.”

 

Danny smiled one of his breathtaking smiles, blue eyes soft while looking at Steve. “I was hoping you would.”

 

Steve smiled at him, leaning in again for more and more kisses. How much time passed none of them knew, and they couldn’t care less, because, after so much time hiding their feelings for one another, Steve and Danny finally let everything go and were together.

 

Nothing could change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you /so much/ for reading! Kudos and comments are my life force <3
> 
> The 10th prompt will be posted later today (april 10th) or tomorrow (april 11th). Man, I can't believe we're almost finishing this challenge ówò
> 
> Anyways, see ya laterzz!
> 
> (Instagram and Twitter: @danny_droid_ao3)  
> (PS: you don't need an account to give kudos <3)  
> (PS: I found the average surgery time [here](https://www.anausa.org/smf/index.php?topic=18611.0). Is it 100% accurate? idk)


End file.
